Shenanigans Episode 129
]] Recap Journey to Kurshwikk The party is in their corner of Shenanigans when Borch Thunderbowls gives them a quest to go kill some Giant Squirrel in the Spice Islands south of Embershore. He wants to make Lizzy a Squirrel Coat as a late Birthday Gift. Wiglaf the Barbarians picks ups some peanut butter oil. Then the party get on Doreen's wagon and head first to Kurshwikk. Wiglaf is walking in front of the wagon and and catches himself before he falls into a 15' deep pit tap. Doreen pulls the wagon to a stop. Wiglaf is stabbed by spears from inside the trap, Doreen looks inside and sees a lot of Gnomes with spears in alcoves around the sides of the pit. Wiglaf throws shrubbery into the pit, Big Bad Cane throws Greek Fire, setting the whole pit on fire. The Gnomes shut some wooden hatches to protect themselves, but Abigail casts sleep on the hiding Gnomes. Wiglaf and Big Bad Cane fine three Gnome holes at the side of the road. Doreen throws more shrubbery in the pit trap. A gnome shoots out of one of the Gnome Holes on an elevator and Cane attacks, but it is a dummy. Another lift comes up the Gnome Hole next to Wiglaf, this platform has a post with a note on it, but Wiglaf thinks it is a trap so doesn't pick up the note. Jane forces open one of the hatches but it explodes on her. Abigail takes the note and it says "Retreat or Die". Big Bad Cane stuffs some shrubbery down one of the open holes and sets it on fire. A gnome goes to put another note on a platform, but Jane shoots the hand off. Jane picks up the note, but it has explosive runes on it. Jane gives Doreen the Gnome Hand and asks for healing. Wiglaf throws a Wasp Nest down a Gnome Hole then closes the trap door. Doreen climbs down the hole Jane is guarding and the Gnomes flee except one. The Gnome walks up to Doreen speaking Gnomish. Doreen tells the gnome to speak common. The Gnome writes on a piece of paper and hands it to Doreen. Doreen reads the paper and it explodes as it had an explosive rune on it. The Gnome dies but Doreen is still standing. Cane throws rocks at the hatches in the pit so the smoke will spread. Wiglaf ties a 2 Gnomes by the legs to trees. Doreen punches a Gnome Caster to stop a spell. A gnome then falls under his shield to protect the caster, trying to unleashing the wasps on Doreen, but the wasps ignore Doreen and attack the 2 gnomes under the shield. Doreen finds a metal door. and uses Stormstar Mace on it, killing the gnome on the other side. Doreen harvests the gnomes off the dead she can find. Unable to get though the metal door, Doreen returns to the surface. The two captured gnomes tied upside down to the tree branch have woken up. They claim they built their house under the road so they could have entrances on both sides of the road, but people keep breaking the roof. One insults Wiglaf so he throws him into the sky. The other is turned into an alive Gnome Yo-Yo for Wiglaf. Wiglaf uses his new Yo-yo for an hour before letting the Gnome go, having learned his lesson. The party arrive in Kurshwikk. They are told the Squirrels on Squirrel Island breath fire. The party charter a boat and head to Squirrel Island. Squirrel Island The next day they arrive at the island. They see some picnic benches set up, another party think they are a trap of some kind. Wiglaf gets a boulder and paints it brown, then after the paint dries overs the boulder with peanut oil. Wiglaf then tells the others his fake nut trap is ready and they should hide and get ready to ambush. A giant squirrel comes over. Then it loudly complains that it is a boulder and not a peanut. After the giant squirrel leave the party discuss about how ethical it is to kill the talking squirrel. Doreen shouts out to the Squirrel and they all shout out to one-another from a distance. After Wiglaf says a good pun, the Squirrel comes out of hiding. Everyone comes down to the beach and share a picnic with the giant squirrel. If the party brings the giant squirrel a lot of peanuts he will acquire them a squirrel pelt. The party travel back to Kurshwikk and acquire 10 barrels of peanuts and Wiglaf acquires some peanut brittle. Back at the island the party take 5 barrels to shore. The party trade the barrels for one giant squirrel pelt. They offer 5 more barrels for another pelt, so a giant squirrel pulls off it's skin and hands it over. The party hand over the 5 more barrels, horrified. Wiglaf hands over some peanut brittle and a giant squirrel calls it peanut crack. Wiglaf says the first sample is free to the giant squirrel. The giant squirrel demands more, so the party say they have to go collect it. The party return to Kurshwikk. Doreen goes to the Harbormaster and talks about giving the giant squirrels peanuts. The Harbormaster freaks out and soon the town is in full alarm. Soldiers start swarming the docks. The Harbormaster says the giant squirrels can't reproduce without peanuts. The Harbormaster says the almost hunted the giant squirrels to death, but now they will come to Kurshwikk and take over. The party suggest that someone come to Bergshire next week and hire them to take care of the problem. The party return to Bergshire and enter Shenanigans. They hand over the pelts to Borch. Borch doesn't believe the party then they tell Borch how they got the pelts Experience 520 exp each Significant NPCs * Borch Thunderbowls - Chef at Shenanigans * Gnomes who live under the Bergshire-Kurshwikk Road. * Sentient Giant Squirrel Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Gnome Hole under Bergshire-Kurshwikk * Squirrel Island, south of Embershore Category:Shenanigans Episodes